


The Greatest

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You had no choice but to submit to the man named Asakura Hao, but in the end you wanted more of him than you could take.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Greatest

Heat was all you could fell as Hao‘s skin pressed against yours, his chest making contact with your back. The both of you were covered in sweat, his grip tightly holding onto your flesh and the only thought you had in mind as he was thrusting into you was, how to get out of this situation alive.

Then the man suddenly stopped in his rhythm.  
Between your own panting you heard him chuckle darkly as he was moving one of his hands your breast. The pain of the grip let out a moan.

„Foolish woman, you are mine. Only your death will free you from me.“


End file.
